I Come to You
by minamishiho
Summary: Suoh Mikoto sadar inilah saat terakhirnya. Apa saja yang ada dalam pikirannya di detik-detik terakhir ini? Dan apa alasannya tidak terlalu keberatan meninggalkan dunia fana ini? Spoiler episode 13. Didedikasikan untuk Suoh Mikoto dan (sedikit) Totsuka Tatara. Non yaoi, no pairing. Friendship fic.


**I Come to You**

_Disclamer: K project anime bukanlah milik saya melainkan milik GoRA dan GoHands_

_Genre: Hurt/comfort, Friendship_

_Rating: T for blood_

_No pairing._

_._

_._

_._

_Didedikasikan untuk Suoh Mikoto dan (sedikit) Totsuka Tatara._

_Rest in Peace, both of you._

_._

_._

_._

_[__"Maaf, Anna. Aku tak bisa menunjukkan merah yang indah itu lagi kepadamu."__]_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_[Aku datang untuk bertemu denganmu, sahabatku.__..]_

* * *

Salju turun seolah tanpa henti. Pedang yang menancap di perutku entah kenapa rasanya hangat, bukannya menyakitkan. Cairan merah mengalir deras dan membasahi salju di tanah yang tadinya putih bersih, bagaikan api yang berniat membakar gumpalan salju tapi malah kalah dan menyerap ke dalamnya. Mengubah warnanya menjadi merah gelap tanpa bara.

Apa? Warna api itu jingga, katamu? Tapi bagiku – bagi kami – warna api itu selalu, dan selalu merah.

Aku benci melihat ekspresi Munakata yang seolah menyalahkanku itu. Tidak, dia memang menyalahkanku. _Suoh, kau bodoh. Amat sangat bodoh, memaksaku melakukan hal tak menyenangkan seperti ini, _mungkin seperti itu isi pikirannya. Tapi itu tidak berbeda dengan isi pikirannya yang biasa. Dia selalu menganggapku dan kelompokku yang hampir selalu menggunakan kekerasan untuk menyelesaikan masalah sebagai orang-orang bodoh. Dia menganggap ketidakpedulianku terhadap kerusakan _red king_ _damocles _adalah tindakan bodoh. Dan lain sebagainya, dan lain sebagainya...

Apa yang akan dikatakan Kusanagi saat menyadari keputusanku ini? Dia pasti akan menganggapku seenaknya tapi kemudian mengangkat bahu dan bilang, _"Benar-benar khas dirimu."_ Dia tidak akan berani memukul kepalaku seperti yang dia lakukan kepada Totsuka saat si tukang cengar-cengir itu berbuat ceroboh. Ah, dia juga melakukan hal itu terhadap Yata dan semua anggota HOMRA lain. Tapi tidak padaku. Mungkin untuk yang kali ini, kalau pada akhirnya aku kembali dengan selamat, dia bakal melakukannya padaku.

Haah~ menyebalkan sekali memikirkannya.

Bagaimana dengan yang lain? Sampai sekarang aku tidak sepenuhnya memahami kenapa mereka memandangku begitu tinggi... mungkin karena aku adalah _king_? Yah... apapun alasannya, aku tahu apa reaksi mereka. Syok, kecewa, dan... sedih. Aku benar-benar tidak paham apa yang membuat mereka sedih, tapi setelah sekian lama mengenal mereka dan kurang lebih memiliki hubungan batin dengan mereka lewat tanda yang terbakar di dada kami, aku tahu mereka akan merasa sedih kalau aku pergi. Aku hanya tidak mengerti kenapa mereka menganggapku sebegitu pentingnya.

Dan Anna... ah, Anna...

Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa lagi berada di sisimu, melindungimu. Hal yang paling kusesali dari meninggalkan dunia ini adalah meninggalkanmu. Tapi sekarang kau tidak lagi sendirian. Izumo dan anggota HOMRA lain pasti akan menjagamu dengan baik. Walaupun tidak bersamaku, kuharap kau bahagia selamanya.

...

Kenapa perlahan semuanya jadi gelap? Salju putih yang turun, salju merah di tanah, bahkan wajah menyebalkan Munakata tidak terlihat lagi. Tapi aku masih bisa mendengar suara-suara. Suara sesuatu yang mengalir... darah? Suara decit sepatu bot yang bergeser sedikit, suara angin yang berdesau membawa sesuatu yang padat, dingin, dan lembut... salju?

Bahkan suara-suara itu mulai menghilang.

Sebelum semuanya mulai tak terlihat dan terdengar...

"MIKOTOOOOO!"

Anna?

Padahal seharusnya dia berada jauh dari sini. Padahal seharusnya aku tidak bisa mendengar dan merasakan apapun lagi, tapi kenapa suara jeritannya jelas terdengar? Kenapa dadaku terasa sakit mendengar kepedihan dalam suaranya.?

Tubuhku melemas dan jatuh bersandar ke bahu Munakata. Yang ada dalam pikiranku hanyalah suara jeritan terakhir Anna.

_Maafkan aku... maafkan aku... Anna._

_Maaf, aku tak bisa lagi menunjukkan merah yang indah itu lagi kepadamu._

Lalu semuanya pun benar-benar menghilang.

.

.

.

Tapi ada satu hal yang kunantikan saat meninggalkan dunia yang selama 20 tahun lebih kutinggali itu.

Selama hidup, aku jarang memiliki teman sejati. Anggota HOMRA sudah seperti keluargaku tapi mereka adalah sosok yang ada dalam lindunganku, bukan sejajar denganku. Izumo adalah salah satu sosok yang kuanggap teman sejati. Sebelum aku menjadi _red king _dan bahkan setelahnya, hanya dia orang yang berani menasehati dan memarahiku saat aku terlalu malas atau terlalu sembrono. Dia tidak segan menunjukiku apa yang menjadi kelemahanku walaupun dalam kelompok posisiku lebih tinggi darinya.

Lalu Munakata. Kami selau bertentangan, _red king _dan _blue king_. Yang suka memakai kekerasan dan yang hidup berpegang pada peraturan. Air dan minyak yang tak pernah menyatu. Tapi kami berbagi nasib yang sama, kesepian sesama orang yang berjalan sendiri di takhta tertinggi. Dalam banyak hal mengenai kedudukan sebagai raja itulah kami saling mengerti. Karena itu saat dia bilang ingin menghentikanku sebagai seorang sahabat, aku tidak bisa menyangkal kata-katanya dengan, _"__Memangnya sejak kapan kita menjadi sahabat?"_

Karena dalam hatiku, aku juga selalu menganggapnya sahabat.

Dan seorang lagi...

"Ah? King! Selamat datang!"

Seorang lagi adalah orang bodoh yang suka cengar-cengir ini.

Totsuka memakai pakaian yang biasa, kemeja (kali ini warna putih) dan celana panjang hitam. Dia berdiri dengan santai beberapa meter di hadapanku sambil melambai dengan girang. Orang itu... sebegitu senangnya ya melihatku sudah mati?

Saat berdiri di hadapannya, aku bisa melihat jelas wajah girangnya. "King, lama tidak bertemu! Wah, selera berpakaianmu tetap tidak berubah meskipun sudah sampai di sini!" serunya sambil menunjuk pakaian serba hitam yang kupakai.

Aku menghela napas mendengarnya. "Kau tidak lihat dirimu sendiri?

Pemuda itu tersentak kaget dan melihat penampilannya sendiri sebelum tertawa kecil. "Ahaha, aku juga sama saja ya?"

Orang ini benar-benar tidak berubah.

Aku jadi lupa kenapa aku ingin sekali bertemu orang bodoh ini lagi.

Oh ya, karena dia adalah sahabatku yang penting. Yang mengenalku lebih baik daripada diriku sendiri. Yang percaya padaku saat aku tidak mempercayai diriku sendiri. Yang pertama kali menyadari akan jadi apa aku saat aku tidak yakin pada masa depanku sendiri.

Orang inilah menyebabkan aku tidak terlalu menyesali kepergianku dari dunia fana.

"Aku datang, Totsuka."

_Aku datang untuk bertemu denganmu, sahabatku.__.._

"Jadi bersiaplah menerima omelanku. Kenapa malam itu kau tetap pergi walau sudah dilarang, hm?" tanyaku sambil memandangnya dingin. Senyumnya berkurang sedikit dan perlahan dia mundur beberapa langkah. Aku maju menghampirinya dengan tatapan yang kuusahakan sedingin mungkin.

_... tapi jangan harap kau bakal lolos dari interogasiku._

* * *

_**A/N: FF kedua gue di fandom ini. Didedikasikan untuk Mikoto dan (sedikit) Totsuka.**_

_**Gue bukan fujo, salah satu alasannya adalah ini: fujo terlalu mengikuti imajinasi mereka dan melupakan yang terpenting dari semuanya. Persahabatan Mikoto X Munakata dan Mikoto X Totsuka bukanlah cinta. Menjadikan mereka sebagai pairing menghilangkan aspek penting yang sebenarnya dari hubungan persahabatan mereka. Itulah yang pengen gue hindari dengan membuat ff ini. Yah, tapi kan imajinasi terserah orang ya, jadi gue bukan mendiskreditkan fujoshi. Gue cuma pengen kembali mengingatkan esensi asli hubungan persahabatan antar tokoh anime ini tanpa imajinasi pribadi, seenggaknya di ff ini.**_

_**Oh ya, 2 line terakhir adalah usaha humor yang epic fail. XD. Gue lupa ada nggak ya adegan sebelum kematian Totsuka di bar HOMRA di anime ato manganya (ato cuma di ff yang gue baca?) jadi ceritanya gini: Totsuka keluar di malam dia terbunuh, Mikoto nanya mau kemana. Totsuka bilang dia mau ambil gambar pemandangan malam, trus Mikoto bilang ngapain amat kurang kerjaan gitu, mending nggak usah. Tapi Totsuka ngotot dan bilang cuma sebentar dia bakal balik, tapi nggak petnah balik pada akhirnya. Nah, itu settingnya. Kalo ngerasa pernah liat di mana ato emang ada di cerita asli, berarti tanpa sadar gue ngikutin cerita itu. Kalo nggak, berarti itu alur original gue.  
**_

_**End of words, mind to RnR?**_


End file.
